


How to Mate With Your Dragon

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Consensual Oviposition, Consensual Pregnancy, Dragon Eggs, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Eggs, Ignoring biology, M/M, Making up my own rules for the sake of porn, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Oviposition, Painplay sort of, Pregnancy, References to polyamory, Size Kink, cum kink, dragon dick, skelepreg, smut for the sake of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Twist eggs Rus.





	How to Mate With Your Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Atypical](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328208) by [Lady_Kit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kit/pseuds/Lady_Kit). 



> Rejoice for the promised dragon ovi porn is finally here, yay!
> 
> This fic is inspired by Lady_Kit's fic 'Atypical', if you have not read it I suggest you do so because it's super-duper good and Twist (Kit's Twistfell AU Papyrus) is a dragon in it that hoards Papyruses instead of gold. As the tags say, I made up my own rules to make the porn both work and be what I consider to be sexy, ignoring almost all the rules that I know are a thing in that fic. That's okay though because I got Kit's express permission to write this and ignore all those pesky rules that got in the way of the much-needed dragon egg porn.

Rus cuddled into Twist lying next to him on the bed, nuzzling his face into Twist’s collar bone. He was slightly warmer than usual and not quite as relaxed as he should be. “So… you’re going into heat soon, right?”

Twist stiffened a little but made no move to push Rus away. “How’d ya know?”

“I just know.” And it was about that time anyway, Rus had been with Twist more than long enough to have a good idea how long it was between his heats. “You want me to help with this one?” Just the thought of doing that made his soul itch for it despite the fact that they’d just had sex, he made sure that desire was clear in his voice.

“I don’t know,” Twist mumbled as he held Rus a bit tighter.

They’d discussed it before and Twist’s initial response had always been to decline because he feared hurting Rus. That was no longer an issue; Twist could make his dragon form small enough for sex to be safe and _very_ good if one had a size kink, which Rus did. Now the biggest hang up with the idea was that baby dragons would be the end result. Rus didn’t mind that outcome, the five of them would have no issue taking care of a few baby dragons, it might even be fun. Twist was going to be the one who made the ultimate decision though, if he wasn’t ready for kids then that was the end of the discussion.

“It’s fine if ya don’t want to, just think ‘bout it, huh?” Rus would just have to suck it up if Twist didn’t want to as he’d had to do several times in the past.

“’Kay.”

 

“Ya sure ya wanna do this?” Twist’s voice was what passed for soft while in his dragon form. He’d transformed to be as small as he could make himself as he always did whenever he had sex in his dragon form.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” If Rus had had any doubts they were gone now that he was naked and ready to go – his pussy was summoned as was his womb for the eggs. In near full-blown heat, Twist’s dragon cock had formed too, massive and visibly throbbing with arousal, the sight making Rus’ magic wetter. They’d pretty already reached the point of no return.

It was a bit too much to expect any of the beds to handle a dragon fucking someone on them even if that dragon was small by dragon standards – they’d broken the bed they’d done it on the first time they’d tried it – so they were on a floor on a makeshift nest of blankets, pillows, and other soft things.

Twist made a soft sound of worry in the back of his throat. Of course he was still worried. It was sweet but kind of annoying at the same time, Rus could handle it and the eggs and most importantly _wanted_ it. They’d discussed the dragon babies that would come as a result of this with the rest of the group, everyone had been on board with it so there was no reason to hold back any longer.

Rus flipped himself over to rest on his hands and knees. “C’mon,” he said as he lifted his pelvis in the air seductively. “Fuck me.”

After another few seconds of hesitation, Twist stepped up, placing his forepaws to either side of Rus. His body wriggled as he carefully lined himself up with Rus’ magic, the head of his cock brushing against the lips of Rus’ pussy.

“Finally,” Rus with a lusty sigh that turned into a grunt of pleasure as Twist thrust into him. As was to be expected from a dragon he was massive, the biggest cock Rus had ever taken. It might’ve hurt if he wasn’t so aroused and his magic used to it.

He moaned and clenched around it as it pulled out, rolling back with it little. He grunted, rocking forward as Twist thrust back in, pressing wonderfully into nearly every inch of his sensitive magic. Twist’s pace was slow and gentle but it was still hard enough to rock Rus whole body forward with each movement. And it wasn’t long before he started moving faster and harder, rocking Rus’ body even more.

It soon grew to be almost painful. The good kinda of painful though that Rus did not mind _at all_ as he moved with Twist, balling his hands into fists in the blanket as he moaned and panted. Twist was noisy too, making distinctly dragon sounds but were no less recognizable as being filled with need and pleasure for that. They were undoubtedly loud enough to be audible through the door and walls, hopefully the others appreciated it. Considering the time of day, they might’ve wake Edge if they went on for long enough.

Pressure built in Rus’ magic, each thrust driving him closer to climax. It rolled through him, making his body arch with pleasure and his magic clamp around Twist’s dick, making it feel bigger inside him. He came down feeling even more needy and aroused than before.

Twist was moving faster and harder, clearly unable to control himself anymore. He climaxed with a loud exhalation as he rammed his cock into Rus, almost hard enough to knock him over. Liquid warmth flooded his magic in an intense burst, making him shudder with pleasure.

After several seconds had passed and the stream of cum from Twist’s cock petered out he went oddly rigid and silent above Rus. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but cut off when he felt _it_ , a large shape pushing through Twist’s magic inside him. An egg.

It was much larger than Rus had expected, stretching his magic out enough that it hurt. Even his pelvic bones were forced to stretch around it, thankfully they were made of magic and therefore quite flexible. He remained silent through the pain and discomfort, he just needed some time to adjust to the egg’s size and he’d wanted this – it was still hot and even though it was uncomfortable his body still reacted with a spike of arousal. Was it uncomfortable for Twist too? Had to be, right?

Rus gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes against the pain as it pushed through. It wasn’t long before it reached the end of Twist’s dick – still filling all of Rus’ magic though. He let his front fall forward, titling his body so that gravity would help it find its place inside him. It slowly and painfully stretched his magic as it pushed into his womb – making him wince and have to bite down on the need to make sound. When it was about halfway in gravity helped it slide the rest of the way in with little trouble.

The sudden release of pressure triggered an orgasm to roll through him, making the discomfort worth it. He came down panting and with a new weight in his middle, it was heavier than he’d thought it be too. Which wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, depending on how many there were. Twist had said he didn’t know but that it could be anywhere from two to eight.

Twist starting moving once more. The first few thrusts were slow and gentle again but he sped up to a needier pace must faster this time. Rus moaned and panted with pleasure, letting his tongue roll out of his mouth. He had high endurance and the egg and orgasms had loosened up his magic enough that he could take Twist pounding into him with full force and be okay.

He climaxed again when Twist did, flooding his magic with warm cum, causing it to ooze out around his cock, though most of it went to join the egg in Rus’ belly. Twist went rigid and silent above him again followed by the feel of the next egg pushing through him and into Rus.

His magic was relaxed enough now that it didn’t hurt as much, though it still wasn’t comfortable. The way it stretched out his magic as it entered his womb still hurt a lot though. But again, when it was about half in it dropped the rest of the way in, setting snuggly inside him with its sibling and making another climax roll through him. The waves of pleasure erased the pain entirely.

He came down panting hard and with twice as much weight in his middle. He pushed himself back up to look beneath him as Twist started fucking him again. The eggs were visible inside him through his translucent orange ecto-flesh, he couldn’t tell what colour they were but certainly not white. They made his belly bulge out a little already, hopefully there wouldn’t be enough to make him too big to get around easily at the end of this. Though that would be the _perfect_ excuse to laze around all day until the eggs were ready to hatch, not even Edge could fault him for that.

He moved his head back to the front, panting and moaning as he rolled with Twist’s thrusts. This time he climaxed seconds before Twist did, riding it out as Twist released inside him. The third egg almost felt good as it pushed through him, stretching his walls out probably about as far as they could before it got dangerous. But there was no way it stretching out the opening to his womb would ever feel not painful and uncomfortable. It was bearable though, made doubly so by the climax that rolled through him as the egg settled fully in his belly.

His body drooped as he came back down and Twist started moving again. Even a sex demon could only go for so long before tiring out but the eggs inside him seemed to make is so that he wore out faster than normal. He was still okay though but hopefully there was only one maybe two more eggs left, any more than that would be too much and he’d have to call a halt. Though was with Twist in heat would he be capable of stopping now that he’d started mating? … If it were anyone other than Twist the answer would’ve been ‘no’ but this was Twist, he’d stop if Rus needed him to no matter what.

Even with his growing exhaustion he wasn’t overstimulated though – it would take a _lot_ more than this to make him so – so Twist’s cock inside him still felt like heaven as it pounded into him, rocking his whole body. And it wasn’t long before Twist was coming inside him again, making it feel even better as his body teetered on the edge of orgasm. The size of the fourth egg as it pushed into him almost pushed him over the edge but it wasn’t quite enough. So he had to had to wait with growing anticipation until the egg was sliding painfully into his middle before finally settling in to be hit by the most intense orgasm he’d had yet, whiting out his vision for several ecstasy filled seconds.

“I think I’m done.” Twist’s voice came through the cloud around Rus’ mind as he came down from his high. Twist pulled out, leaving Rus’ pussy leak cum. “You okay?”

Panting heavily, Rus rolled onto his side too look up him – he didn’t want to lie on his back because of he uncomfortable weight of the eggs in his belly. “Yeah, I’m good,” he said with a satisfied smile. “I could use a nap though.” He let his magic dispel, sealing his womb to protect the eggs.

Twist – who’d also dispelled his magic – gave him an unreadable look before bending his neck to snuffle his snout into Rus’ now swollen middle. The four eggs nestled inside him made him quite big, as if he were late term pregnant. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that, he’d have to look at himself in a mirror later to decide for sure.

After sniffing his belly for several seconds longer than was necessary – really more nuzzling it than sniffing – Twist moved on to sniff over the rest of his body. He even used one his forepaws to nudge Rus a bit to make sure he’d checked every inch of his bones. “Anything hurt?” he asked once his checkup was done.

Rus sighed, rubbing a cautious hand over his distended middle. It was weird. “My tummy a little.” His ecto-flesh had stretched far quicker than it would’ve if he were impregnated the standard way. “It’s not bad though, just need some time adjust.”

Twist huffed before running his eyes over Rus’ body again, no doubt double checking to make sure he didn’t miss any potential problem. He was apparently satisfied though as he yawned and settled down lie next to Rus. “If you feel like _anything_ might be wrong because of the eggs you tell me right away, okay darling?” he said as he lifted a wing.

Rus pushed himself up just enough to cuddle into his side and let him curl up around him, Twist’s wing draping over him like a blanket. He rubbed a hand over his belly again, how long would it take him to get used to it being there? “If anything feels off you’ll be the first to know, I promise.”

“Good,” Twist said with poorly hidden relief. “Now get some rest, you need it because of the eggs. You’ll eat something when you wake up.”

Rus hummed his agreement, his eyes already drooping as he drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> I would kinda like to continue this, it would be mostly be more porn end with dragon babies being a thing, but I don't know yet. I'd be nervous about writing all the characters wrong, I'm a bit nervous about just this part. So we'll see what happens I guess.


End file.
